Tank Dempsey
Corporal "Tank" Dempsey is a stereotypically over-exaggerated American Marine who fought in the United States Marine Corps and is also a playable character in the Call of Duty: Zombies mode in Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops, Black Ops II, Black Ops III, and 4. He is portrayed by Steve Blum, who also voiced Joseph Gibson, Urdnot Grunt, Spike Spiegel, Vincent Valentine, Mugen, Leeron Littner, Grayson Hunt, Enigma, Chop Chop, Wolverine, Sub-Zero, and Bo' Rai Cho in Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2. Storyline Black Ops III In Black Ops III, his Primis version serves as one of the four main protagonists of the Call of Duty Zombies storyline. He first met Richtofen at Northern France in 1918. He, along with Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen, helped free Samantha Maxis from Agartha. The union of the four marks the return of Primis, unbeknownst to them. Samantha then sends them to their next destination. Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai learn about Richtofen's multi-dimensional travels, and try to stop him because they fear he will disrupt the continuity of the dimensions. They failed multiple times, but arrive at the Original Timeline where original Richtofen traps Samantha and her father in the teleporter. Primis Richtofen arrives later and kills his original self, and explains that there's a chain of events that must be set in motion by obtaining the other Ultimis souls. They landed on the abandoned Group 935 fortress base but realized that Ultimis Dempsey is already going to the moon from the rocket. After making radio contact with Dr. Groph, Richtofen masquerades as his Ultimis older self in order to fool Groph. However, Groph becomes suspicious of Richtofen's change of personality and announces him as an imposter. Using the Death Ray, the young four manage to bring the rocket containing the Ultimis Dempsey back to the castle, much to Groph's anger, who activates a failsafe so they couldn't touch the chamber. Using the Vril Device obtaining from the crash site, the young four awaken a ghost Keeper and help it return it to its physical form before it returns the favor and brings the M.P.D. from the Moon to the castle. However, the Keeper becomes corrupted, forcing the four to battle it, eventually defeating it. After defeating it, Groph expresses his extreme anger, vowing to destroy them and the castle itself. In order to tie up these loose ends, the four use the Summoning Key to launch several missiles towards the Moon, destroying it, ultimately destroying Griffin Station and killing any Group 935 scientist at the station, including Groph. Richtofen lets Dempsey kill Ultimis Dempsey and moved on to find Takeo 1.0 on the island of the Division 9 Facility. Later, Richtofen was present when the Ultimis Takeo Masaki was cured from being a Thrasher to collect his soul. After the Ultimis Takeo honorably sacrificed himself for a better future, Richtofen then preserved his soul. The four went to Alcatraz island to gather the four blood vials from the four cursed prisoners. Then went to get Nikolai's soul in Stalingrad. Upon seeing them the Ultimis Nikolai attempts to kill them until a dragon throws him into a building. After encountering SOPHIA, Richtofen and the group assist her in acquiring interdimensional travel knowledge, helping her to reunite with Maxis. Later, Richtofen and the others make a temporary truce with the Ultimis Nikolai in order to kill the dragon. Afterward, Richtofen and the other three demand Ultimis Nikolai to surrender to which he refuses and betrays them. After the Primis Nikolai kills his Ultimis self, Richtofen opens a portal in the sky with Maxis's help and lights a beacon from the Summoning Key which releases the Ultimis Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey. After this, he says they will see Maxis soon. The four gathered to go the house and meets Maxis. Richtofen shows the Summoning key to Maxis and showed Maxis the future of Element 115. Maxis grabs his axe and destroys the teleporter. Maxis then hear voices from the Basement and accidentally grabbed the Summoning key that preserved the Shadowman's soul. The Shadowman steals Maxis's body and releases his homeland to Dr. Monty's world. Richtofen and the three come back to the house and sees the Shadowman and his home world. The four gathered up one last time to fight the undead horde and the Apothicons. After the Apothicons' defeat, Maxis in the Summoning Key sacrifices his life by putting The Dark Aether inside the Summoning key. Dr. Monty states that all the evil is gone forever, but tells the four that they're supposed to no longer exist. Thanks to the blood vials, they still exist. Richtofen states to send them a place where they never been. But Monty disagrees and tries to wipe them out, but changes his mind. The four turn into Primis and sent back in time where the Apothicons were defeated in the Middle Ages, completing the Cycle. Gallery NZ_Dempsey.png|Tank Dempsey in Nazi Zombies. Tank_Dempsey_Origins_intro.jpg|Tank Dempsey in the intro of "Origins". Origins_Dempsey_Bio_BO3.jpg|Tank Dempsey's bio. Tank Dempsey.png|Primis Dempsey in Black Ops III. Original_Dempsey_as_a_Child_in_Revelations.jpg|Tank Dempsey as a child. Trivia *Favorite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog. *On some occasions, Dempsey will break the fourth wall, commanding the player to get more ammo. Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Messiah Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Loyal Category:Comic Relief Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Honest Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Determinators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Saved Soul Category:Officials Category:Hope Bringer Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Kids Category:Parody/Homage Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dimwits Category:Mysterious Category:War Heroes